Superstar Stadium
by Matt1251
Summary: The stadium that houses all the battles, all the stories, and all the intensity is here! Let's get ready to rumble in the Superstar Stadium!
1. Battle 1: Toad vs Toadette

And now, a story inspired by firedragon24k's The Glitz Pit! I hope you guys enjoy. BTW, I do not own his OC, Dragon Puncher. **Reviews will be very much appreciated, including suggestions for the next battle! Read, review, and as always, enjoy!**

Battle 1

The lights came on, one by one. The blue stadium seemed to shine in its own light. The audience applauded as the host, Matt, came up for the first time.

"Let me just say this." Everyone fell silent. "It is an absolute honor to be hosting the battles that will be commenced, right here in the Superstar Stadium! Now, without further ado, let's meet our judges!" A roar of applause followed.

"First, a stadium fighting veteran. I'm sure you've all seen him on television quite a couple times. Here comes Rawk Hawk!" The veteran walked out on the stage, waving to the applauding audience, and took his seat at the judge's table.

"Second, a more popular favorite, the brains of all the Koopalings, Ludwig Von Koopa!" Another smattering of applause followed, as Ludwig walked up in the same fashion, and took the middle seat.

"And finally, the guy that dominated the Glitz Pit championships, the Fire Breath Punisher, Dragon Puncher!" The audience produced the loudest applause so far as the OC went up on the stage, took a bow, and sat down to the right of the other two judges.

"So, before we announce the competitors for the first, and probably not last, battle that the Superstar Stadium will see, let's talk about why the judges deserve to be here. Rawk, we'll start with you."

"Well, I've been in the Glitz Pit, an arena similar to this, and let me assure you guys, those battles are intense!"

Everyone applauded at this.

"So, on the subject of that matter, I decided to come here. Let's hope the first battle lives up to my expectations!"

"All right. Ludwig, you're next."

"Bowser's Castle got a bit... how you say, boring. So I came to ze Glitz Pit, and ze battles there... Man, they vere better than ze ones I saw anywhere else. So I guess I came here to continue that."

"Some nice words from Ludwig, there, Dragon, you're last."

"As the host of the Glitz Pit battles a few times, I've seen what it's like in a battle. Whomever these two competitors may be, I think - no, I know, that this will be an awesome opening battle!"

The audience applauded at his statements, as Matt climbed up to his referee position.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! For the first ever Superstar Stadium matchup, _ let's meet the competitors!" _A roar of applause followed as a silhouette of the first competitor appeared on the left side of the arena, beside some blue doors.

"First, the loyal assistant of Princess Peach. But I assure you, he has become much more than an assistant. Now he wants to prove his point by beating today's competitor! Ladies and gentlemen, the Mushroom Retainer... _Toad!" _The audience cheered for him as the silhouette filled in and the blue doors opened. Toad stepped out and bowed to the audience. He strolled to the middle of the stage, and waved at the audience, which took a while to settle down.

"So, Toad, what brings you here to the first Superstar Stadium game?"

"Well, it seemed like a nice opportunity for me. Whomever my competitor is, I know I'm going to have a great time!"

"Well said, Toad, well said!" At the end of that comment, the lights dimmed again, and a spotlight shone on the red doors, on the other side of the arena.

"And his challenger, by his side every step that he took, his favorite mushroom girl.._. Toadette!" _The silhouette filled in again, the audience applauded, and Toadette stepped out and walked to the middle of the stage.

"Toadette, what brings you here for the first matchup?"

"I saw this as a chance to show myself that I can, you know, handle things out there."

"Ok, here's how it works. You each get ten minutes to damage the other as much as you can. If a knockout occurs, then the other person wins. If it doesn't, the judges will decide. And now, it's time to start the match!" The audience cheered as the fighters took their battle stances. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" The two Toads spoke in unison.

"Let the first battle begin." The lights dimmed, and an electronic voice spoke.

"The game begins, in three..." Toad winked at his other combatant.

"Two..." Toadette smiled back.

"One..." They took their ready stances.

And then...

The air horn sounded.

**BEEP!**

"And there they go! The first match of the Superstar Stadium is now underway! What a historic moment for the two fighters, folks!" Toad tried to slam her with a back knuckle, but Toadette blocked and threw a jab of her own. Toad stepped to the side and dodged the hit. He put an arm behind her head and swept her feet, throwing her to the ground.

"Oh! Toad with a nice calf throw, there! But it seems like Toadette is unfazed." Sure enough, Toadette was already getting up, and used her first super move.

"Ice Flower... Transformation!" She was absorbed in a blue light. When it cleared, her cap was blue with white spots, but her hair was still the same color. She shot an ice ball at him. He dodged, and the ball flew past and froze a patch of the wall behind him.

"Time to bring the heat! Fire Flower... Transformation!" Toad was absorbed in a red light instead. When that cleared, his cap was yellow with red spots. He shot a fireball at the wall. It bounced off the wall and hit her. They spent a few minutes of the ten minute limit trading fireballs and ice balls.

"Wow! Neither of them is really hitting one another. They're very evenly matched, and I like it! The timer's down to three minutes, and it looks like it's going to be a battle of the elements!" Toadette was still shooting, while Toad was heading right into it.

"Fire Flower Strike!" He dodged almost every shot, getting hit a couple times, and threw a punch to her face. She blocked, but it was almost as painful as a blow would have been. The move was a bit slow, but powerful.

"Counter!" She spun around and threw a roundhouse kick, which hit him dead in the center of his face. He recoiled and slid backwards.

"You're good!" He complimented his challenger.

"You as well! But..." She stepped back. "I think it's time to finish this." The timer was down to thirty seconds.

"Thirty seconds remaining." The electronic voice signified this.

"Ice Flurry..." She charged up an ice ball with her hands.

"Fire Flurry..." Toad did the same with his fireball. They broke them into little pieces.

"Looks like these Toads are giving it everything they've got!" Matt was getting excited. The judges watched intently.

Suddenly, the shards fired at each of the combatants. The shards of ice and fire hit each other and exploded in a brilliant light.

"Fifteen seconds remaining." The Toads kept at it. The audience counted down, each number getting louder.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..." The shards increased in number, and some of them flew past the competitors by millimeters. They began to charge up their final hits.

"Six, five, four..." One of the shards blew through Toadette's hair. Another grazed Toad's arm.

"Elemental Final..." The blue and red spheres grew bigger. They said the final word.

"Strike!" The spheres flew past each other and hit the competitors, who tried to block.

"Looks like this battle is coming to an end, folks!"

"Three, two, one..." The spheres slowly overwhelmed the two Toads, and, with one second left, two explosions filled the arena with red and blue smoke.

**BEEP!**

"Wow! Now that is what I call an explosive finish from our first battle! Let's see the damage." Both Toad and Toadette were on opposite walls, knocked to the ground.

"And it looks like it's a double-"

"Vait!" Before Matt had time to finish his verdict, Ludwig called out. Toad's right arm started to move. He planted it on the ground and pushed himself up. The crowd cheered.

"And look at that! What an amazing recovery by the Mushroom Warrior! It looks like we have a winner! But to prove that, let's start the Knockdown Timer." A timer flashed on the screen, counting up.

"One, two, three, four..." The audience chanted again.

"When the timer gets to ten, we'll declare a winner." Matt mentioned.

"Five, six, seven-"

"Stop the clock!" Matt cried out. "Stop it!" The timer stopped at 8.35 seconds, since it was counting in hundredths. "What is he doing?" Toad was walking to the other side of the arena, to where Toadette was. Speaking of, she seemed to be moving, but the judges didn't know for sure, which was the reason the clock was stopped. "I don't think we can announce a winner just yet, folks." The audience caught on, and began cheering a little.

The closer Toad got to her, the more signs she showed of not being done just yet. When he finally stood over her, she opened her eyes. The crowd cheered wildly.

"And there it is! Another phenomenal recovery! Well, this will have to be decided by the judges." Toadette took Toad's hand, and he pulled her up. They waved to the audience. "Rawk Hawk, we'll start with you."

"Rawk on, guys! That battle was awesome!" The applause grew at this. "I liked the way that it escalated, you know, from the melee at the beginning to the projectiles at the end. Speaking of the battle style, both of you are just... You guys are so evenly matched! I mean, look! Every time he throws something..." He gestured to Toad. "She blocks it, then just throws a counter. Bam! It all happens so fast."

"Ludwig, what are your thoughts?"

"I totally agree vith Rawk. You guys vere so even! Like, seriously. Zhat final strike at the end... I mean, it's just shards of flame and ice flying around.". He mimicked them with his hands, making zooming noises. Everyone laughed. "Ze fights at home are nothing compared to zhis. And Roy and Wendy can get pretty serious." The audience laughed again.

"Dragon, you're last."

"Well, well, well. I have three words. That. Was. Epic!" The audience applauded another time. "I especially like this one part, the part where Toad threw his Fire Flower Strike. Can we see that again, please?" The instant replay showed. "Let's see..." Toad dove through the shards, then tried to hit Toadette in the face, who blocked. "Stop!" The video paused right as he was making contact. "Look at her face right now.". Everyone turned. "She's _grimacing in pain. _And she blocked it. Imagine what the real hit would do. Now forward..." The video resumed, with Toadette spinning around and countering with a roundhouse to the face. "Stop!" Again, the video paused right at the hit. Dragon tried to look speechless.

"I didn't even know a girl could do that, did you?" The audience laughed, then applauded. "I mean, she just took a hit from a super move, then she decides to counter? I'm telling you, that is one daredevil girl. I like it!" Another roar of applause followed.

"Okay. Nice speeches, all of you. But now, it's time to make your decision. Rawk, who do you think is the winner of this battle?" The lights dimmed.

"Well, it's a tough decision. But I think the winner is Toad." The audience's applause grew louder, as Matt lifted Toad's arm up.

"That's a point for the Mushroom Retainer! Ludwig, how about you?"

"Vell..." He contemplated this. "I think the vinner vould be the girl." Toadette's arm was lifted, to more applause.

"There's a point for Toadette! Dragon..." The lights dimmed further. "It all comes down to you. Who do you think is the winner of this battle?" Dragon sighed.

"Let me just say that it would be an absolute honor to fight one of you guys one day. Whatever my decision may be, just know that you both will come out as winners. Both of you are phenomenal fighters. I mean it.". He took a pause. The audience held their breath, not knowing that they had ceased to breathe. Toad held Toadette's hand. Dragon walked out to the middle of the stage.

"This battle belongs to..." The spotlight shone on the middle of the stage. Dragon took someone's hand. He thrust it up into the air.

"The Mushroom Warrior! **_Toad!_**" The audience ensued in their liveliest applause yet.

"And there we have it! Toad is our winner!" Toad came up and pat Dragon's back.

"Good job, man." Dragon said to him. Toad broke away, ran up to Toadette, and held her tight.

"You did good, Toadette. You did very good." Toadette broke away.

"You did too, Toad. You deserved it." They waved to the audience again, the cheers filling the entire room.

"That's it for tonight, folks!" Matt was facing the camera, saying his last goodbyes.

"Join us next time on Superstar Stadium, where battling in a cage can make you famous on stage! Good night!"

And so, the first battle in the stadium's history came to an end.

To be continued...

**How was it? Leave a review or PM on who you want to see battle!**


	2. Battle 2: Bowser vs Bowser Junior

**This battle was suggested by firedragon24k! Hope you all enjoy!**

Click. Click. Click. The lights turned on again, bathing the stadium in their blue light. The Superstar Stadium was alive again. The audience applauded as Matt stood up again for the second episode.

"Welcome, welcome!" The audience settled down. "Hello, Mushroom Kingdom, and welcome to the second battle of the Superstar Stadium. It's great to be here, so without further ado, let's meet... _the judges!_" The audience applauded again.

"First, the Glitz Pit fighting machine! Here's the former champion, _Rawk Hawk!_" Rawk came on stage as the audience clapped for him. He took a seat at the judges table.

"Second, the Koopaling with a big brain and an even bigger musical talent! Or maybe not." The audience laughed. "Come on out, _Ludwig!" _More applause came as Ludwig walked on stage and took another seat.

"Third, the Glitz Pit undefeated champion, here is _Dragon Puncher!_" A smattering of cheers came as the OC came on stage, took a bow, and sat in another seat.

"And last, but certainly not least..." The audience murmured in wonder, because there wasn't a fourth judge last time. "The rising star of the stadium, and also the winner of the last battle! The Mushroom Warrior... _Toad!_" The audience produced the loudest applause so far as the warrior walked up on stage, waved to the audience, and took the last seat.

"We already know why the previous judges deserve to be here. Let's talk about how the newcomer feels about being with them. Toad?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this..." The other judges listened intently.

"It's an honor to be here." The audience applauded. "An absolute honor."

"Nice words from the new coming judge, there. But I have another surprise." The audience murmured. "Come on out!" The figure that darted out of the door was none other than the other competitor of the last battle, Toadette. Toad stood up out of his seat, ran over to her, and held her tight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, after he pulled away of course.

"There couldn't be the Mushroom Warrior without his companion, right?" Toadette asked.

"That's true." Toad concurred, as he held her hand, and led her to the judges table, while the audience applauded.

"Took the words from me, Toadette." Matt mentioned. "What's a warrior to do without his companion to guide him?" He threw his hands up in the air. "I really don't know." The audience laughed. "Anyways, now that we have established the judges, it's time to meet..." He climbed up to the referee stand. "_The competitors!_" Aplause filled the room as the spotlight shone on the red doors.

"First, the guy known as the terror of the Mushroom Kingdom. But really, he's got a soft side whenever he's playing in a competition. Have you seen this guy in Mario Kart? It's a wonder he just doesn't go on a rampage." The audience laughed again. "Here's the Koopa King... _Bowser!" _Despite him being exactly what Matt said he would be, the crowd cheered anyway, and not because they were forced to. Bowser stepped out of the doors, spun in his shell, and looked at the crowd.

"What brings you here, Bowser?" Matt asked.

"Well, as soon as I heard of this, I just... You know. I just rushed out. I mean..." He pointed to Ludwig. "If he has the brains to be a judge, I'm in!" Everyone laughed. The blue doors were in the spotlight now.

"And in the blue corner, his accomplice, also with him everywhere he goes, much like the last battle's competitor. He is a fighter in all kinds of sports and he trusts his dad more than anyone else. Here's the Koopa Prince... _Bowser Junior!_". The audience applauded some more, as the king's son stepped out, waved, and stood next to his father.

"So, Junior, how does it feel to go up against your dad in a battle?"

"Well..." Junior contemplated this.

"It's fun, but it's kind of heartbreaking." He pointed to his competitor. "I mean, he's my dad."

"Very true." Matt agreed. "Okay. Here's how the battle works." The lights dimmed. "You will get out there and damage each other as much as you can until the time runs out, or one of you gets knocked out."

"Sounds good." Bowser concurred.

"Also, as a special request for one of our viewers..." The screen showed the ten minute timer. "You won't get ten minutes of fighting time. Rather, you'll get..." The timer started ticking upwards. "Fifteen minutes." As if on cue, the timer halted at that figure.

"Oh, cool!" Junior exclaimed.

"Now that we have all that settled..." Matt climbed up to his referee stand once more. "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Yes." the two combatants replied, Junior slightly later.

"Then let the battle begin." The lights dimmed further. The electronic voice spoke.

"The game begins, in three..."

"Two..."

"One..." The fighters took their ready stances.

And then...

It was time.

**BEEP!**

"And there it is! The battle of the Koopas is now underway!" As with the previous fight, they went for the strategy of melee first. Junior ran at his father speedily, and hit him in the face. Bowser recoiled, but stood his ground. He immediately countered, sending Junior flying back into the wall with an uppercut from one of his burly fists.

"Oh, man! Looks like the Koopa king is relying on brute strength right now, and it seems to be working!" Junior got up. He charged at him again, then faked a left punch. Bowser blocked the fake much too late anyway, meaning he wasn't ready for Junior to grab his leg, and throw him using the momentum of his outstretched arm. He slammed to the ground, the stadium shaking a bit from his weight.

"Wow. Son, you're better than I thought!"

"Same with you!"

"But let's see how you deal with this! Bowser Fire Burst!" He spit a flame from his infamous Fire Breath at Junior, with surprising speed, considering how slow he was in comparison. Junior recoiled as the projectile hit him dead on. Bowser shot another flame, then another. They both missed.

"Since when were the fireballs so fast, Dad?"

"Since I used them to make Mario lose so many lives in his latest game." Bowser replied back. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, okay then." Another flame was shot, and it was on course for Junior's face. He had an idea, however. He retired into his shell, waiting for the fire. It hit the shell and dissipated harmlessly. The crowd applauded a little.

"Seems like you've figured it out." Bowser noted.

"Yes. And now, it's my turn! Junior..." He spun in his shell a couple times. "Spike Storm!" He turned sideways, with the back of the shell facing Bowser, and spun it fast enough so that the spikes disembarked and flew towards his competitor.

"Whoa!" Bowser reacted, and hit the floor, causing the spikes to soar above his head. They returned back to Junior like boomerangs, and stuck in their respective places. "Nice try."

"Four minutes, guys!" Matt announced. "You've got four minutes!" Bowser hummed the song in relation to those statements.

"We've only got four minutes to save the world-"

"Not now." Junior shushed him. Everyone laughed. They spent three-fourths of the remaining time using moves they had already used, trying to hit one another. It proved effective, and both were tired, but they could still go on.

"One minute remaining." The computer voice said. Suddenly, the ring of light surrounding the battlefield turned white. It divided into sixty sections. The first second ticked off the remaining minute, and one of the sections turned red. Then another and another.

"Time to finish this!" Junior commanded.

"Let's do it!" Bowser concurred. "Bowser Final Fire Breath..." He began to charge up his signature move.

"Junior Final Fire Breath..." Junior did too. The time limit flew by. Half of the sections were red already, which signified that there were only thirty seconds left. They began to prepare their final hits, as their fists caught fire from their preparation.

"Fifteen seconds remaining." The computer mentioned.

"Fifteen seconds!" Matt called out, not noticing the computer had said it for him.

The two competitors both said the final two words of their strike.

"Final Strike!" They both lunged at each other, and slammed the punches into each other. They strained to force the other into submission. The audience chanted.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." They both grunted, as their fists burned. They were going to have to recoil eventually.

"Five, four..." Junior put his foot back, bracing himself for the final blow.

"Three, two..." The combatants let their hands move slightly to their right, resulting in the punches finally meeting their marks; their faces. Finally, a huge explosion filled the room. The audience was so shocked, they forgot to say the final number.

**BEEP!**

"Wow! It's a direct hit, with two seconds left on the clock! Let's see how they fared." The two combatants were down, on the sides of the arena.

"It looks like it's a double knockout! Let's start the timer." The Knockout Timer began, its two decimal places counting up. The audience didn't chant this time. Nothing hindered the timer from getting to it's intended destination. When the display read the figure of ten seconds, the air horn sounded again.

"And there's the buzzer! It's a double knockout!" The medics rushed onto the stage, and poured cold buckets of water onto the competitor's faces. They awakened and hugged each other for a tie match.

"But..." The whole stadium turned to look at Matt. "As you know, there can only be one winner." The audience murmured. The competitors looked at each other. "It's time for the Tiebreaker Round!" The lights dimmed.

"Here's how it works. Put these on." The things that Matt gave to then were some kind of blue gauntlets. They put them on their fists.

"What are these?" Junior asked, the inevitable question.

"Those are ice gauntlets." Matt replied. They freeze anything they come into contact with. Try punching this." A wooden dummy rose from the floor if the arena. Junior pounced on it, hitting it with an uppercut. Immediately, ice crystals began to form.

"Oh, cool!" Junior stared in awe, as the crystals enveloped the dummy until it was completely frozen. The frozen dummy then sank back into the floor.

"This round is all about dodging. It's pretty simple. I'll give you one minute. Whoever stays unfrozen wins." He climbed up to his stand. "You guys ready?"

"Yes."

"Audience, are you ready?" The audience applauded.

"Then let the tiebreaker round begin." The ring of white light around the arena again split off into sixty sections. It all turned red, then started to become white again.

"The game begins, in three...

"Two..."

"One..." The ring was fully white now.

The final minute began.

**BEEP!**

The combatants ensued with a flurry of punches. None of them made contact, as the fighters were busy dodging. Bowser almost got Junior with one, but it missed by a few inches. The time passed so fast, that in an instant, only fifteen seconds remained.

Then the time seemed to go in slow motion. Every hit had the potential to end the match. The audience chanted again.

"Ten, nine, eight..." One punch almost landed on Bowser's face, but he dodged by just millimeters. Someone had to hit the other, and fast.

"Seven, six, five, four-" The audience couldn't finish, for an icy blast filled the room soon after. Someone had been hit.

"Stop the clock!" The clock stopped at four seconds, and disappeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that the winner of this battle..." When the dust cleared, it showed Bowser...

Frozen in a block of ice.

"...is the Koopa Prince, **_Bowser_ Junior!**" The stadium applauded. Junior looked on.

"I did it. I won! But first..." He put some fire on the block of ice containing his father. The ice melted, and he stood up.

"That was a good battle, son." Bowser commented. "Congratulations." They shook hands, under a smattering of applause.

"That's it for today, folks!" Matt said his last goodbyes.

"Join us next time on Superstar Stadium, where father-son rivalry could win you the fight of your life! Good night!"

To be continued...


	3. Battle 3: Mario vs Luigi

A big honor to firedragon24k, whose birthday was June 3rd! Keep on writing! The first part of this chapter was written by him and sent to me, and I will tell you when my writing takes over. Enjoy!

The lights turn on as the audience cheered once again for this special edition. Matt came to the stadium and said, "Hello again, everyone! Welcome to a very special edition of Superstar Stadium and what a better way to kick off this episode by welcoming our judges! Shall we meet them?"

The audience applauded with approval.

"Alright then, let's do it! First up, the Glitz Pit veteran, Rawk Hawk!" Rawk came to the stadium and sat down in the judges' table as the audience applauded for him.

"Next up is a Koopaling with a musical talent, here comes Ludwig von Koopa!" Ludwig came in and took a seat as the audience cheered for him.

"Third, we have the Fire Breath Punisher and host of various Glitz Pit battles, Dragon Puncher!" The audience cheered for Dragon as he entered the stadium. Then he sat down on the table.

"After that, we have the Muushroom Warrior, Toad!" Toad came in to the stadium and sat down next to Dragon as the crowd cheered.

"And finally, we have the Koopa Prince who won on our last episode. Here he is, the Koopa Prince, Bowser Jr.!" Bowser Junior came in to the stadium while spinning in his shell as the crowd cheered for him. Then he sat down next to Toad.

"Great to have you on the judges' table, Jr." Matt said to him, "How do you feel?"

"It feels great! I'm so glad to be here on this special day and of course, I had a great time fighting my dad. It was fun." Junior replied, nodding in approval as he remembered the last match.

"That is some true words from Bowser Junior, there. I like it! Now that we met our judges, it's time to meet the stars of this battle! Let's bring out... THE COMBATANTS!"

With the words shouted, the stadium cheered with approval as the spotlight shone on the red door.

"First up, we have the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a professional kart racer in Mario Kart and loves to play sports. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the famous warrior of the kingdom... MARIO!"

Just then, Mario came to the stadium with the crowd cheering for him. He came to Matt and said, "Pleasure to be here, Matt! I'm so pumped for this brotherly showdown."

"So, what brings you here?" Matt asked him.

"To have fun battling! That is what Superstar Stadium is all about." Mario replied with a smile.

"That is some true words from the red plumber." Matt said as the spotlight shone on the blue door.

"And now, let's meet the second combatant of this matchup. He is the brother of Mario and shared the same thing with him. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the green plumber... LUIGI!"

Then Luigi entered the stadium with the crowd cheering for him. He came to Matt and said, "Thank you for having me."

"So Luigi, this is your first time battling your brother. Is that possible?"

"Of course it is! We are the Mario Brothers so, I guess a little match won't hurt at all." Luigi replied with a smile.

Matt agreed with him and said, "You said it, Luigi. Now before we begin, we have a very special announcement. Because today is June 3, that means someone is having a birthday! Can you guess who it is?"

"It's Dragon Puncher!" The audience replied.

"That's right! So, let;'s give a huge round of applause to Dragon Puncher who is turning 25!"

With that, the audience roared very loudly as Dragon Puncher took a bow. Then Matt said, "Dragon, because today is a very special day for you, you will receive a huge surprise from us!"

"Cool!" Dragon said with a smile, "What is it?"

"The surprise is... YOU'LL BE THE REFEREE!"

"Me as the referee? I'll take it!"

"Alright then! Dragon Puncher, to the referee stand!"

Just then, I came out of the judges' table and ran to the referee stand for this special showdown. Then Matt said, "Okay. Now that everything is out of the way, shall we start the match?"

"YEAH!" The audience agreed.

"Alright, then! Dragon Puncher, take it away!"

Dragon agreed with him as the lights dimmed. He said, "Thanks Matt! Alright Mario and Luigi, you know how the battle works. Fight as much as you can until time runs out, or one of you gets knocked out. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Okay then. Let's set the fighting timer to ten minutes."

Just then, the screen shows the ten minute timer. Then I said, "Alright then! Now that everything is all set, it is time for me to say the magic words! Fighters, are you ready?"

"Yes! Let's-a go!" Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Then without further ado... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The lights dimmed even further, and the electronic voice began to speak.

"The game begins, in three..."

"Two..."

"One..." Both fighters took their battle stances.

And then...

It's go time!

BEEP!

"And here we go! Battle 3 is now underway! What kind of techniques will Mario and Luigi use in this matchup? Let's see!" Dragon announced as the battle began.

Mario started the match with a punch on Luigi's face, while Luigi kicked Mario with his foot. Both fighters are evenly matched as they spend the first half of their fighting time with melee attacks.

"Five minutes, guys!" Dragon announced, "You're halfway there!"

Then came the second half of the match as Mario used his Fire Flower, which turns him to Fire Mario. Luigi then used his Fire Flower to transform himself to his Fire form. Both fighters threw fireballs at each other for four minutes and just like that, there is only sixty seconds left.

"One minute remaining." The voice said as the ring of light came in. It is white with sixty sections that surrounds the arena. The first second ticked off the final minute, turning the first section red. Then came another and another.

Mario smiled at his brother and said, "Ready for the grand finale, bro?"

"You said it, Mario! Let's finish this!" Luigi replied as both brothers charged up their fireballs and while they're doing that, half of the sections are red, which signals the final 30 seconds of the match.

"Thirty seconds remaining." The voice announced.

"Mario Red Fireball..." Mario said as he charged up his red fireball.

"Luigi Green Fireball..." Luigi said as he prepares to use his green fireball.

As the fireballs grew larger and larger, the Final Strike is now ready to go with twenty seconds left.

"Fifteen seconds remaining." The voice announced as the fireballs are fully charged.

Both brothers took a deep breath and then, they let out a shout...

"FINAL STRIKE!"

With the words shouted, the final strike was released from their hands, heading straight at each other. The crowd saw the remaining time, and began counting down the final seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

As the strike continued on, there is no telling who would take the final blow.

"Seven, six, five, four..."

Both fireballs came closer to each other as the final three seconds of the match tick away.

"Three, two, one..."

Both brothers braced themselves for the final strike and then...

BOOM!

BEEP!

It's a direct hit! The arena was covered with two explosions just as the buzzer went off.

"And there it is! The final blow of the match just as the timer ran out! Let's see the final damage!"

When the dust was settled, it revealed both fighters still standing after the final blow and then...

THUD!

They both fell down on the floor. It's a double knockout.

"Oh my! It looks like we have a..."

"WAIT!" Rawk Hawk said from the judges' table, "Look!"

Everyone turned their attention at Mario, who just came up from the final blow and still standing.

"Wow! What a recovery from the Final Strike! It looks like we have a winner! But to make it official, let's bring in the Knockdown Timer!" Dragon announced as the Knockdown Timer came up on the screen, which shows 0.00 seconds.

Dragon looked at it and said, "Now then, if a fighter isn't up within ten seconds, then it will be official. So without ado, here we go. Knockdown Timer... START!"

* * *

This is my writing from here on!

* * *

At that statement, the timer began to count up, first to one second, then two, three. The audience looked at the timer, then back at Luigi, who was still inert. Suddenly, Dragon's voice rang out over the entire arena.

_"Stop the clock!"_ The clock did as it was told, ceasing at around 9.28 seconds. "I think we have to do more than the main fight to declare a winner, here. Look!" The audience turned, almost as one entity, to where Luigi was, and he was just beginning to push himself up.

"And look at that! Another recovery from the final strike, just like the first battle! That means this will have to be decided by the judges, folks." Dragon concluded, as he left the referee stand and sat down at the table. Matt took over the stand.

"First off, let's give Dragon a big hand for being the referee for today's battle!" Applause filled the room as the OC took a bow. "Now, let's see how the five judges viewed the battle. Rawk, we'll start with you."

"Brotherly rivalry at its finest, guys! I don't know how you guys haven't battled before, but that was amazing! All this fire, just like the first battle! Whew! You guys must be sweating right now." Everyone laughed at this.

"Ludwig?"

"Vell, I think that the battle vas all right, but I vould have liked to zee a different element. Not just fire, you know?" Some members of the audience booed at him, but Ludwig just shrugged it off. "Maybe it is just me, but zhat's a little thing. Other than that, the battle was spot-on."

"Dragon?"

"Well, I honestly loved being the referee for this battle! It was great! Like Rawk said, brotherly rivalry is the way to go here. And I can assure you, we haven't seen the last of these two yet."

"Toad?" He immediately began singing a tune from the Ohio Players.

"Fire..." Everyone laughed. "What I said, child, ow, fire... If anyone gets that reference, I respect you. Anyway..." The laughter grew. "That battle was really nice in my opinion! Looks like the stadium is turning up the heat. Huh? Get it?" Dragon was laughing so much, he was pounding the table.

"You still got it, man. You still got it!"

"Now our final judge. Junior, what did you think?"

"Wow. I've never seen that much fire since my dad had his latest outburst on him." He pointed to Ludwig, who scoffed, while everyone else was laughing.

"I mean, the final strike was just two fiery explosions! I think those raised the temperature in here a few degrees."

"And now..." The lights dimmed. "The decisions. Rawk, who do you think is the winner of this battle?" Rawk drew an "M" in the air with his finger and Mario's arm was lifted.

"One for Mario! Ludwig, how about you?"

"I think Mario got you on zhat one, Luigi." Mario got another point.

"There's two for Mario! This could be the deciding vote. Dragon, as the referee, what do you think?"

"Well..." Dragon comtemplated this. "Sorry, Mario, but I think the Green Thunder destroyed you this time." Luigi had his arm lifted, to more applause.

"One point for Luigi! With a score of two to one, this could still be the deciding vote. Toad?"

"You can go." he said, pointing to the last judge.

"All right, then. Bowser Junior, what do you think?"

"I agree with Dragon. I think the Green Thunder lived up to his name." More applause ensued, but it was short-lived. The audience knew what was coming.

"Okay." Matt took a pause. "With a score of two to two, this is the deciding vote." Another pause. He gestured towards the Mushroom Warrior.

"Toad... Who do you think is the winner of this battle?"

"That is a very good question, Matt." he replied. He sat there, thinking about it for about twenty seconds. "Both of you..." He pointed to the competitors. "Come over here." They did.

"Now, this is just an audience opinion type of thing. I am not swaying my opinion at all. Whoever wants Mario to win, raise your hand." About a quarter of the room did. "Now whoever wants Luigi to win, raise your hand." About half of the room's members had their hands raised. "Okay."

"I have made my decision." The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone on the three competitors; one former, two current. "The winner of this battle..." He thrust up someone's hand.

"...is the Green Thunder, **Luigi!**" The audience erupted into cheers. Luigi hugged Mario.

"I told you." he half-whispered in his ear. "I told you I'd win."

"Hey." Mario punched his arm, playfully. "Don't get too cocky, now. I'll beat you eventually." They turned to the audience, and stimulated it with more cheers.

"That is all for tonight, folks!" Matt was waving to the camera.

"Join us next time on Superstar Stadium, where all the combatants you can ever have may be right in your own home! Good night!"

To be continued...

**Does anyone want to guess the reference that Toad made when he was reviewing the battle? Hint: TV show! Sorry that this came very late, but better late than never! I hope you enjoy this birthday battle, firedragon! Keep on writing!**


End file.
